Operation: AkuRoku
by Silent Searcher
Summary: What would you do to show the one you love how you feel? Axel would go to any length to show Roxas his feelings. A fact that his brother is swift to exploit. (AkuRoku) (Reno x Rude) (Hayner x Seifer)
1. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note: Hey guys; I apologise for the prolonged absence. It's been a tough few weeks. Here's something new for you; I'm taking a little break from my other work. This is a little more light-hearted than my other work and it's not finished yet. I just want to say hi and thanks to FlyWithDamagedWings for being amazing and listening to me complain. Oh and thanks to my epic friend Tiggy; who is my all time favourite Youtuber!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this except Noah the Notorious! Yay for Noah!**

* * *

><p>"Is it broken?" After inspection not a single scratch had formed on the device. "NOOOOO! Why won't you die goddammit?" Axel hated all phones especially his own. All thanks to one blonde haired nuisance. "How can you be so blind Roxy?"<p>

The blonde had been Axel's best friend for as long as he could remember. They'd been inseparable all their lives. Well, all of Roxas': Axel was two when Roxas was born and looking back on the memories of little Axel smothering the blond baby made the now nineteen year old Axel chuckle. Roxas was the son of a friend of Axel's parents so they had spent lots of time together right from the get go. Plus they lived only two doors away from each other. It was if they were destined to be best buds; _that was never enough for me though_.

Axel had fallen head over heels with his friend at the age of fifthteen. At first he thought it was just a crush and that it would pass – it didn't. He kept falling further and further for the boy. This is why the current situation caused anger to pour from every smidgen of Axel's being…

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Calling; someone is calling.'<strong>_ _Argh who calls at one am?_ Axel dipped his hand into the fish bowl on his bedside table and retrieved his phone. How the device worked after a severe dunking no one will ever know. "Whoever this is had better be offering to give me a million munny or else I swear I'll…"

"Hey Axe." It was Roxas. _Why is he calling me at such an unworldly hour?_ Axel sat up in bed and swept the sleep from his eyes.

"Wassup Roxy?"_ Not that I don't already know._

"I just – I just had to talk to someone." _Oh great here we go._ Axel switched the phone into his left hand, pressing the damp phone to his ear. He shook the water from his now vacant hand so he could bite his nails; a habit he never seemed able to escape. His nails were shoddier than his homework!

"Go ahead." _I am never going to get any sleep with this guy. Not that I mind really; I just wish I could stop all of this. It would only take three little words from me; but he doesn't want to hear them._

"Hayner called me yesterday. He-he said he'd take me back, if I promised never to do that again." _What! That son-of-a-moogle; how dare he! You did nothing wrong Roxy; apart from take him back. He's the one who went sleazing around again. Roxy can't you see?_ Roxas sounded too excited for someone who had been dumped then 'taken back' by the same sleaze bag a grand total of **eight times!** _If I get my hands on that jerk!_ Axel may have been fuming internally but he showed none of this to Roxas. Axel stayed stoic - unable to express the emotions either of them wanted. Axel wanted to show: anger, hatred for the great sleaze and complete adoration for his friend. Roxas on the other hand, had expected: encouragement, happiness for him and not exactly joy but at least for his friend to sound a bit more pumped than he currently did. It seemed it didn't matter to Roxas though as he was still nearly climbing the walls.

"That's great Roxy." _I hate encouraging you but it's what you want to hear. Why are you taking him back again? He just uses you; he's still shanking up with Seifer behind your back._ Axel bit his tongue trying to prevent himself from shouting at his friend for his stupidity.

"It's gonna work this time Axe. He says he really cares about me; isn't that great?" Axel bit his tongue a little too harshly and drew blood. He winced and began to nurse the throbbing muscle. _Who's the one who really cares about you? Who's the one who's sat and helped you through the tears and heartbreak?_ Eventually he sighed before reciting what he knew from experience was what Roxas was waiting to hear.

"Yeah Roxy that's really great to hear; I'm sure it'll work out this time." _Please just end this already._ Axel rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. The feathers pricked at his face; he scratched his nose before starting to pluck loose feathers from the pillow. He soon had a small pile forming near him.

"Thanks for being a great friend to me Axel; it means a lot to know I've got you there. I know you'll always tell me what's right." Axel somehow ended up inhaling a feather and so started choking. Axel wasn't listening to Roxas asking if he was okay. _I have to tell him to ditch the punk. He wants me to tell him what's right so it's my obligation to do so. Then again the last time I spoke against Hayner Roxas wouldn't speak to me for days...actually until Hayner dumped him again._ Axel finally managed to extract the feather; cringe then throw it away. He sat up so he did not repeat the downright painful experience. Right I'm going to tell him.

"Hey Roxas, can I say something? Just listen to me; don't say anything." He took a deep breath, crossed his legs so he was comfortable and began his well-intended rant. "Roxas Michael Strife, you are potentially the **stupidest** person I have ever met: that guy has done nothing but hurt you. He goes around canoodling with other guys; sleeping with any piece of ass he can get; preventing you from going out and seeing your friends; forbidding you from living your life basically. But despite **ALL** this, you continue to crawl back to him time after time. You do nothing apart from what he wants only for him to puke it back in your face! You deserve so much more than him yet you seem fixated on hurting yourself. What I'm trying to say is grow a pair and ditch him!" Axel hadn't meant to seem rude in fact he didn't want to hurt Roxas at all but he seemed to get lost in his frustration and the words just spouted out. He didn't want to take back his words since they were true but he still felt bad; Roxas had wanted a friend but instead he'd got an earful of things he didn't want to hear.

"Do you think I don't know all of this? I do, Axel. I know I'm an idiot and that he exploits me. Do you think I don't see him making out with all those other guys? For your information, I do. And yes, I hurt; a lot." Axel lay back down as relief washed over him; _he's not mad at me._ He was afraid his friend would have hated him for what he had said.

"So then, why do you keep taking him back?" Axel furrowed his brows as he pondered the motive driving the blond. He turned his head so that he was staring at his fish; Noah. The pale fish always intrigued Axel; a goldfish that was barely yellow let alone gold. He was an aberration like Axel. He loved Noah; he was his second favourite blond.

Axel's number one blond seemed to have formulated an answer. He sighed before speaking:

"Isn't it obvious? I love him Axe, I go through all this hurt, all of this pain and frustration because it means nothing compared to the joy it feels when I'm with him. I'd do anything for him, can you understand that?" Axel was hollow; everything about him was dead. It wasn't as if it was a shock to him that Roxas loved Hayner. But hearing him say those words cut the last strings of hope that Axel's heart clung to.

"I can, more than you'll ever know." He'd never know how Axel felt. Axel never had a chance; he would never be Roxas' knight in shining armour. Axel was condemned to a broken heart that would only be worsened by Roxas endlessly calling him up about Hayner like he had been for the last year. He had lost his best friend to Hayner; now he had no chance of being able to love Roxas. His affections doomed to be unrequited.

"What do you mean by that?" Axel felt sick; he felt empty; he felt dead. _I have to get off the phone before I lose it._ His eyes began to burn with the threat of tears. He ignored Roxas; he would never answer his question. It would hurt both of them too much now.

"I have to go now; Reno's telling me to shut up and go to sleep. Bye." Axel's brother had not even made a peep but Axel didn't have time to think of a better excuse. He slammed the phone shut before lobbing it in a random direction just so he didn't have to see it. He cocooned himself in the blankets and buried his face in the pillow. Noah gurgled his rendition of comfort; swimming up to the glass, propping his fin up on a rock – the action taught to him by Axel – it was a high five. He hated seeing his red-headed owner sad, being a fish had its perks but not being able to comfort his friend was not one of them.

Axel didn't cry; under no circumstances did he cry.

That night he sobbed himself to sleep with the nightmare of all of the things that could have been; what had been robbed from him.


	2. Noah the Notorious Strikes Again!

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! I love Final Fantasy VII especially The Turks. I couldn't help but bring in my two favourite characters from the game. Advent Children made me fan-girl so much with the amount of air time they got. Any who, onwards to fantastic flipping fish!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; except Noah the Notorious!**

* * *

><p>"Hey lazybones get up! If you're done moping; I'd like to get started formulating a plan." Reno yanked the covers off of Axel's bed.<p>

His brother was a mess; he had woken up the previous night thanks to Axel's annoying **_World Ends with You_ **ringtone. He had heard what had gone on (Roxas' brother Cloud had filled in what Roxas had said) and felt sorry for his younger brother. He was infatuated with the little blond and it was Reno's job as a brother to get Axel laid.

Noah knew Reno would help the red-head so hatched a plan to drag him out of bed. This would be one of his greatest ever escapades! He filled his mouth with water; took a swim/run up and jumped out of his bowl onto the bed. Axel's eyes burst open and he stared wide-eyed at his fish. Noah spat the water into his owner's eye. Axel immediately shot away rubbing away the liquid, causing him to fall off of the bed. The fish did a little wiggle in celebration, being sure to show the red-head his little jig; before hopping back up onto the table then back flipping up a stack of CDs and back into his bowl with a resounding splash.

The whole escapade would have been remarkable for any ordinary fish; but this was Noah the Notorious – acts such as what he had just performed were common place. Noah swam a victory lap of his bowl, ignoring Axel's scowl following him. _Blooming ninja fish!_

Meanwhile in Noah's mind:_ **I am the one and only! Nobody I'd rather be, I am the one and only, you can't take that away from me! **_

* * *

><p>Axel eventually made his way downstairs to where Reno sat on the sofa drinking what looked like coffee. Rude was obviously around; Reno never made coffee. Mostly down to the fact that Reno couldn't make coffee; not without giving people semi-permanent tans and severe burns. <em>How Cloud's skin actually retained the colour of coffee for <strong>three weeks<strong> I will never know. _

Axel's brother and his boyfriend had gotten together after Reno, Rude; their friends Tifa and Yuffie as well as Axel decided to play spin the bottle. Tifa and Yuffie had kissed first - much to the delight of a perverted Reno. (He was swiftly karate chopped in the head by both of the girls. Axel had just laughed at his brother.)

Rude had spun Tifa, who refused on account of just having her turn – Reno was relieved as he knew Rude had had a crush on her in the past.

Rude spun again and got Axel who silently left the room; apparently needing to pee.

On the third attempt, Rude spun Reno. The whole group celebrated mentally. When the pair kissed they couldn't seem to stop. In fact nothing seemed to be able to tear them from their tonsil-tennis game. After a very _long, scarring_ make out session that caused Axel's eyes to _**'burn'**_; they got together, _meaning they went upstairs and 'played chess' if you get what I mean. (If you don't know what I mean; it involves a bed, two bodies and lots of body contact. And they weren't playing Twister!)_

The distressing thing was; they had been friends and work partners for years before. They were in exactly the same situation as Axel and Roxas, yet they were the one's to get together. Axel was envious of them but he couldn't be sour: Rude was awesome and he made Reno happy. Plus he had taught Axel how to throw a punch; which had impressed a certain little blond **very** much.

While Reno was just Reno: the most stupid, annoying, egotistic guy in the universe – he was the best brother Axel could have hoped for. He was even the one who took Axel to get his tattoos done!

"Ok lil' bro: time to commence Operation AkuRoku." Axel scoffed. Reno had had some ridiculous ideas in the past but 'AkuRoku' was a new level of idiocy.

"Be happy; his previous ideas were much more….graphic." Axel jumped and turned to Rude who stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets; his ever present shades sitting on the bridge of his nose. Rude was intimidating if you didn't know him – if you **did**, you knew how much of a big softie he was.

"Really, what were his other ideas?" Axel was joking to hide how dead he felt. He was certain Reno knew but what had he told Rude? The tall bald guy walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting way as if he could read Axel's thoughts.

"Well there was Operation: Axel Rox his Body, Operation: My Little Seme or my personal favourite Operation: 50 Shades of Sexy-time."

Axel should have foreseen the stream of innuendos. Looking back 'AkuRoku' wasn't too bad. Rude pushed him toward the sofa and sat him next to his brother. Rude then sat on Axel's other side. Both of the older males looked at the red-head: Rude with his indifferent glare and Reno with his smug, knowing grin. Axel curled in on himself; all of his usual confidence banished and replaced with insecurity and apprehension.

"Before I unleash Reno I have to ask you one thing: do you love Roxas?" Axel took his head out of his hands and stared into Rude's covered eyes; his own empty, hollow, longing. Apparently that was not enough answer for Rude.

"I love him just as much as you love Reno." Rude nodded, satisfied with the answer. This seemed to be the indication Reno was waiting for as he leapt upon his brother and crushed him in a hug. Rude joined the embrace shortly after, undoubtedly thanks to Reno's puppy dog eyes. Axel was unused to his brother being so affectionate so the fact that Rude was joining in was just plain terrifying.

Rude had once told Axel; after much persuasion; that he hated physical contact. It unnerved him and made him uncomfortable. So it made Axel feel a little better to know the big guy felt comfortable enough to hug him. They were going to help him get Roxas back; everything would be okay.

"Onto business then; this is what we'll do…."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I was wondering whether or not I should write some stuff with what Reno and Rude get up to in The Turks. I think I might write some FF7 stuff because I love it! Anyway; ciao!<strong>


	3. The Plan is Revealed

**Author's note: Hey Guys! Next chapter is up; I'm surprised how many people are following this. I apologise for the late chapter - I also apologise for it being so short. This is basically all I had to write before things get under way so I thought I'd leave it here for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter; if I did I wouldn't be doing homework instead of writing!**

* * *

><p>"Alright here's the plan: we make Roxas jealous by getting you a boyfriend…"<p>

"Reno, I've been in tons of relationships and Roxas has never so much as batted an eyelid." It was four girlfriends and three boyfriends to be exact each one having the various flaws; too bitchy, too fanatical, too loud, too innocent for Axel to not feel uneasy, too manipulative, too narcissistic (Axel shuddered whilst thinking of that particular relationship. Larxene had been her name and she was an egotistic, terrifying, horror of a woman) and in the case of his most recent relationship; too different. There had been no connection between himself and Saïx. _All in all of they each had one thing in common though: they weren't Roxas._

"Yes but how many of those relationships lasted longer than three weeks?"

Axel's face resembled a fish at that point. Though it was true Axel's relationships didn't last long but three weeks had to be an exaggeration. _Actually now that you think about it: I was with Sephiroth and Pence each for two weeks; Yuffie and I were together around a week and a half; I could only tolerate Kairi and Larxene for about five days a-piece; Naminé was with me a week before the guilt became too much; the full three weeks was with Saïx. Ha; he was right, three weeks._

Reno had a smug look on his face; clearly proud of his observation. _Rude probably pointed it out to him, he's nowhere near __**observant**__ enough to know that._

"I think he gets the point Reno, carry on before I tell him." Reno now looked like a kicked puppy_. I really don't wanna go through with this._

"So you're that eager to get in my little brother's pants huh? Maybe you're dating the wrong brother." Rude scoffed at the preposterous nature of the remark. Everyone knew how much Rude loved Reno, how he would give up anything for him, he had on numerous occasions – everyone knew this; except Reno. He still didn't fully see how much he meant to Rude.

_Wait, what did he say? Did he- I mean-did he-what the hell?_ Axel leapt from his seat; his head flicking from glaring at his brother and Rude – they each had the look of someone who knew something you didn't. In this case they did.

Rude was the first to speak up: "Now you know the plan. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend in order to get Roxas to be jealous." _What the hell? Why would they ever think this would be a good idea – that I would be okay with this?_

"Aren't you worried? He's your boyfriend!"

"He's also my best friend. So no, I'm not worried; and you know why? Because I trust Rude, I know he would never betray me. Plus, you're my lil brother, if you slept with him I'd have to kill you." Although it was clear Reno was joking, Axel still tensed up; he didn't want hurt his brother. He didn't want to affect Reno and Rude's relationship in anyway and this whole idea seemed ridiculous to him. _But I suppose if Rude's okay with it…_

"So Axel that means: no sleeping together, nothing dynamic or anything along those lines; that's my job." _I'm going to be sick._ Rude blanched; uncomfortable with the topic of their sex-life being breached. "So basically treat him like you would your normal partners."

"Wait, you mean you know that…that I've never…" It shouldn't surprise Axel that Reno knew: he was very nosy. He knew everyone's deep dark secrets.

"Yeah I know. So don't you dare hold back on him; I have to get some satisfaction from this." _I'm surprised Rude hasn't sprouted a question mark on his head. Poor guy doesn't know what he's got himself into._

_Oh well._


	4. Phase I: Infiltration

**Author's note: Hey guys, so sorry about the long wait. I hate writing Hayner; I don't mind him as a character but he was so infuriating to write. I don't have to worry though. Anyway reviews to answer:**

**Chriss-Meister: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for your continued support; I hope you like the chapter ;)**

**XphiaDP: Yep, that happened. I hope you are ready for a very strange, bumpy, hyper ride.**

**Ok, one more thing before the disclaimer: STRONG LANGUAGE! SERRIOUSLY, THERE IS TONS! JUST THOUGHT I'D WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; it would be amazing if I did. Noah is my idea but sadly he is not real.**

* * *

><p><em>Why did I ever agree to this?<em> Axel and his newly proclaimed 'boyfriend' Rude were walking down the street to the Station Plaza where Axel had arranged to meet his friends: Zexion, Demyx, Xion and of course Roxas. So that meant that Hayner would be there too. _Please whatever benevolent being resides in the heavens; smite me! Kill me please! This cannot end well! Zexion will never let me live this down! He is a callous horrible Chocobo!_

After Rude dragged (literally) Axel to the Station Plaza, Axel really wanted to die. There was only one person in the group they were meeting that had met Rude before: Zexion. Zexion was, and always would be, Axel's second best friend – aside from Roxas he was the person Axel was closest to. He was the one who he confided in about the Roxas situation. Axel had known Zexion about two years longer than he had Roxas (mostly because Roxas wasn't born) and they were also neighbours. They had been friends since their mother's came home from the hospital only weeks apart from each other. In many ways Axel and Zexion's relationship was similar to the bond between Axel and Roxas but there was one main difference: Zexion was not Roxas; which meant Axel had to put up with incessant attempts to 'better his intellectual capabilities', constant condescension and endless mocking. Zexion was a real friend – _heavy sarcasm_. _Actually in all fairness Zex is an epic friend; he's just getting back at me for embarrassing him for being a bookworm._

They found the group leant against the wall opposite the station – peering down at the town below.

"Hey guys; sorry I'm late, Mr Annoying over here kept pestering me for attention." Had Rude not been given strict orders to play along by Reno, he would have blushed and squirmed. Instead he just rubbed his eyes in discomfort; feigning innocence. _He's good at hiding how awkward this is for him._

The group turned to look at the newcomers: Zexion, Demyx and Xion were standing in a line along the wall, _probably playing Demyx's game again_ (that's a tale for another time; a **very** lengthy explanation is necessary) whilst Roxas was practically draped over Hayner who seemed indifferent to the contact; texting silently. _He's more interested in his goddamn phone than Roxy!_ It took all of Axel's self-control to not throttle him then and there.

"Who's your friend Axe?" _Trust Xion to be the first up; well here goes. Reno I am so going to kill you. _The three others peered at Rude; analysing him, wondering whether he was friend or foe. Well Zexion was trying to figure out what Axel's brother's boyfriend was doing there.

"This, my humble amigos, is my dear dear boyfriend Rude." _It feels so wrong to say that. Sorry big guy – I hope Reno does something epic for you after this; you deserve it._ Zexion clearly didn't buy it; he actually looked as though he were trying not to laugh. _He knows. He bloody knows what's going on._ Axel couldn't bring himself to look at Roxas. _Can't lose it; not now. I have to persevere._

"Heya Rude, so you're the latest victim we have to see for two weeks?"

"I give it one; he looks like he could top Axel. You know Axel prefers to top." _Oh my God Zex! Kill me! Why must everyone speak about my sex-life so casually?_ _Zex why are you enjoying this so much? _Zexion chuckled – playing with the cuffs of his crisp white shirt._ Only he can make that outfit look informal: _white shirt with navy skinny jeans and unscathed brown leather loafers. His bracelet embellished with 'VI' hung on his right wrist; Axel's similar 'VIII' hung on in the same place on his anatomy. They were friendship bracelets from many moons ago; Roxas, Demyx and Xion also had one with their respective numbers. They symbolised eternal friendship.

"How do you know he likes to top? He's never gotten far enough to know." Axel wanted to keel over and die, he was so embarrassed. _My friends…._

_…__.are dicks._

_I can do this. _Pulling Rude closer to him Axel gave his friends his signature grin. They were always like this whenever he announced a new relationship; poor Rude didn't know what to expect before and now he's been thrown in at the deep end. _This could be fun._

"Guys leave him alone; he's too cute to be chased away by you weirdoes. Let's go have lunch. If you can beat Rude and I there; I'll pay." That's all that was needed for all of them (excluding Hayner) to run toward Tram Central, no way were they missing out on free food.

* * *

><p><em>Can't lose; can't afford to lose; have no money!<em> Axel looked over at Rude who was slightly in front; clearly holding himself back so as not to leave his 'boyfriend'. _Rude win this! You can beat these punks!_ Rude seemed to hear Axel's inner-monologue but instead of running ahead he ran toward Axel and hoisted him up into a fireman lift. He then proceeded to win the race whilst carrying Axel. _He is so dead for this!_ They sped past the only person in front of them: Demyx.

_Actually I stand corrected; Zexion's here too._ Demyx had picked up Zexion and was carrying him bridal style. _Well then Zex; it seems things are progressing nicely for you._

* * *

><p>They made it to a small cafe before the others – Axel's wallet was saved. Rude set him down gently as the others arrived.<p>

"SALVATION IS SWEET!" Rude face-palmed – humiliated by the red head's actions.

"Dem, you owe me 200 munny; I told you Axel was bottom." Tough talk from the one being carried like a girl - after being put down Zexion had an expression that clearly said 'if you so much as comment; you will be castrated.' _Don't be so hostile Zex or something may just slip out._

Axel had found out many years ago that Zexion was in love with Demyx. It had originally been a shock since they were so strikingly different but when they were together they just gelled. Zexion was too afraid to tell Demyx how he felt though; Axel had tried to talk him into confessing but Zexion silenced him with asking why he didn't just tell Roxas.

"Aw man Zex; you're not gonna keep me to that are you? I thought you loved me! Don't do this to my poor empty wallet!" _Oh Dem how close to the truth you are. _Demyx fell to his kneesand clutched at Zexion; grappling, pleading for blushed and pried himself away from the blonde who clutched at his legs.

"Get off of me."

"Aw but Zexy don't you love me?" _Yeah Zexy, don't you love him?_ Zexion stood up straight; smoothing out his shirt. He turned away; stomping further from the boy who's mullet seemed to droop with negativity.

"No." Zexion huffed before attempting to start a conversation with Rude. _He's not getting out of it that easily. It's so fun annoying him. I know how to make this worse…_

Axel cleared his throat; interrupting the slate haired boy mid-sentence.

"Hey Zexion I got a question: why you gotta be so rude?" Demyx perked up at the song reference; _he loves music more than I love my beanie._ The beanie in question was olive green and sat in its permanent seat atop Axel's head. It was a present from Reno that he had gotten at the age of six; it had been too big back then but now it fit perfectly.

"Don't you know I'm human too?"

"Why you gotta be so rude?" The pair of them were now dancing on a small coffee table; causing quite a stir. The others were laughing at them; well Xion and Roxas were. The others were either: a grump (Rude); a dick (Hayner) or alternatively Zexion.

"Alright guys cool it: I'm gonna marry her anyway." Roxas joined them on the table. Zexion was going to die of humiliation; Xion was going to die from laughter and Hayner looked like he was going to die of boredom. The ones on the table didn't care though; they swayed and dipped along to the beat in their heads. Axel wrapped his arms around his friends, just wanting to be closer to Roxas but was being inconspicuous about it – he was in a relationship, you know.

"Marry that girl, marry her anyway."

"Marry that girl; no matter what you say."

"Marry that girl and we'll be your family."

"Why you gotta be so…."

"Ru-u-ude?" They bowed slightly before collapsing in fits of laughter. The randomness the situation had turned to was common; my friends and I are random and are constantly on a sugar rush.

They fell onto the floor with a painful thud. Axel landed on his back with Roxas's face inches from his own; Demyx on top of the smaller blond. The proximity itself was not uncomfortable; it was the public nature of the situation that made it less easy. There was a moment where nothing registered in Axel's mind – nothing but Roxas….and then he remembered they both had 'boyfriends'; who were standing a few feet away; one trying not to laugh the other looking uninterested. _I can't even bring myself to be angry right now. Roxas has always had this effect on me; calming me just with his presence. _

"Guys, keep the three-some for another time; you're giving Xion a nosebleed." Xion hid behind Rude hoping to cover her unhealthy addiction to yaoi. _Why is she hiding it? We all know that Naminé, Yuffie and she were the primary benefactors for Cleon and Runo. She's also been trying to hook me and Roxas, as well as Demyx and Zexion, up for years. In all fairness, I agree with her on most of the fictional pairings she ships…. _

"Let's just get something to eat; I'm starved."

* * *

><p>They ended up huddled in a small booth; they had all decided what they were having…<p>

Except Axel.

"I like the sound of this…..but what about…..no….maybe."

"Goddamit dude just pick something!" The café was raining napkins onto Axel; the source being the angry, hungry hoard of teens. Demyx was biting the straw of his drink; Roxas was biting his nails since he was so hungry.

"On second thoughts; I'm not hungry. I'll just have a paopu slushie."

The most almighty groan erupted from the booth. All heads were then simultaneously slammed into the table.

"This always happens, Axe! Why can't you just be normal and have something plain and simple to eat, rather than making us wait twenty years before you decide to have yet another paopu slushie?" Axel only laughed at the flustered Roxas. It was true that he procrastinated but you never know when you might change your mind and be adventurous. _You never know when the normal will stop….like you don't know when you will become less important to your best friend. But that still happened; didn't it? _

A particularly boring conversation about homework had begun whilst Axel reminisced. Luckily for him the topic was changed with the eruption of Black Veil Bride's Fallen Angels. The song blared from the sleek chrome mobile of Rude – _Reno's special ringtone. He must be calling for an update. _

Rude stood from his seat next to Axel; announcing that the call was important. _Which it is; Reno would whoop him if he didn't answer. _As Rude walked past Axel swatted his butt; making the taller man stutter, blush then swiftly walk outside. Axel was silently laughing at Rude's reaction_; he should be used to it: Reno does a lot worse to him. _

"Hey Axel; so where'd you pick him up?" The redhead turned to Xion who had said little since the incident when they entered the café. She was always intrigued in everyone's romantic life since she had never been in a relationship herself_. Seventeen and she's never even been kissed….wait no she has, my bad. Xion's first (and thus far only) kiss had been during yet another game of spin the bottle. What a night that was: everyone was shocked when Vanitas decided to play. Xion was happy to say the least; it was only right those two get paired together._

Axel snapped back to reality when Xion flicked his nose. _Why always the nose? _"Stop zoning out; I'm talking here! Now answer my question, dummy!" Nursing his sore nose Axel spouted the rehearsed scenario, he and Rude had agreed on:

"He's a friend of my brother's; we met at Reno's eighteenth and sort of hit it off." The lie was simple and believable; especially as it was how they had actually met. Four years previously; Reno had had a huge bash for his eighteenth. Axel had been in the garden; sneaking out to go see Roxas. He accidently tripped and fell into the giant that was Rude. They had talked for a while afterwards – getting to know each other. Even then Axel knew that Rude and his brother were meant to be. _Reno was just too blind to see it. _

"He's gone again Shi: flick him." Axel was promptly flicked. _Seriously why is it always the nose?_ Axel looked over at the girl, who sat there simulating innocence. She stuck out her tongue at him; _cheeky minx. _

"Axel's so in love with this one he's daydreaming about him. Guys; I think he's found the real thing." Zexion's visible eye twitched in an almost wink. _Clever numpty's figured out the plan. And he's helping; thanks Zex. _

"Yeah, yeah; I don't buy it. I still only give it a few weeks." _Gee thanks guys. You're real supportive._ Axel rolled his eyes.

"Maybe not Dem; if Axel does love Rude then he'll stick with him through anything and everything. That's what you do when you love someone. Right, Axe?" Roxas stared straight at the redhead; his pale blue eyes melting Axel; leaving him a squirming pile of goo. _Of course he's right; can't he see I've stuck with him 'through anything and everything'?_ Roxas's gaze then landed on the object of his affections: Hayner. Hayner was staring directly at Axel with a murderous glint in his eyes. _Wow, who spat in his coffee?_ The annoyed looking blonde stormed out of the café. Roxas was wide eyed; looking shocked and lost.

"Roxy don't…." The blonde ran out. "Worry." Axel sighed before burying his head in his hands. What had he done now? An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders; two others followed suit.

"Don't worry about it Axe. He'll come around; just you wait." Xion snuggled closer to her friend; she was as comforting and cute as a little puppy.

"Yeah don't worry man; that Hayner will be gone before you know it. A melody isn't anything without a beat to keep it going. He needs you." Demyx slotted himself against Axel's side; the bark to Axel's tree, protecting and supporting him constantly.

"An opportunity will present itself for you to demonstrate how you feel. We know you have some sort of plan and will do all we can to help you." Zexion smoothed his hair – a mother educating their child of the trials of life whilst beckoning them out of their shell. It was reassuring to know his friends were there to support him. _Wait; they all know? How?_

"It's pretty obvious you like him man."

"Plus we're pretty surprised Reno hasn't intervened sooner." _Well that's good to know. Is there anyone who doesn't know about me liking Roxas?_

* * *

><p><em>Where the hell is Roxas? <em>The redhead gave Zexion a quizzical look; imploring if he knew. The answer was negative. A mop of blond hair was just visible from the window. _Now where is he going?_ Being the brilliant, stealthy ninja that he was, Axel snuck out of the café; tailing Roxas down a nearby alley. He found his friend and Hayner having conversing: Hayner looking angry whilst Roxas looked as if he were holding back tears. The redhead hid in an alcove so that he could see the pair of blondes but could not be seen himself.

"C'mon you're trying my patience" Hayner advanced toward Roxas; hostility cascading from him.

"Hayner, I'm not ready. I can't…." _I think I have an idea what they're talking about; if I'm right then Hayner is going the right way for a black-eye._ The aforementioned Hayner walked up to Roxas so that he loomed over the latter.

"I don't give shit, you're so frigid." Roxas reclined into himself; a kicked puppy. _How dare he say that, just because he isn't a slut like you Hayner._

"I'm sorry I…." Hayner didn't want to hear it; abruptly slapping Roxas across his cheek. Roxas felt no pain at first but then he suddenly felt the blood rush to where he had been violently struck. The sickening pain was enough to make anyone crack. Once again his eyes where overcome with tears and he felt a lump in his throat. Roxas tried to keep his composure as the pain grew ever the more terrible. Hayner seemed satisfied with the reaction of the other.

"I don't wanna hear it. There are plenty of people who would appreciate what I've got, and apparently you aren't one of them." Axel had heard enough; he stepped out so that he was in view; arms crossed.

"No but I am." He began sauntering over to his friend; bracing himself for the imminent confrontation. Hayner smirked – _is it bad that I can imagine him with horns and a tail right now? _

"Huh, didn't think I was your type, fire crotch." Hayner stepped up to Axel; _oh my god he's practically undressing me with his eyes. Wow, he's low._ Axel chuckled menacingly. _Oh I am going to enjoy this._

"Oh don't worry; you're not. I appreciate what you've got, in the fact that I appreciate my best friend. You are the luckiest person in all of the worlds to be able to call him your boyfriend. Heck anyone who can say they know him is blessed." He stepped over to his friend; held his face in his hands and examined the wound. A crimson imprint of Hayner's hand embellished Roxas's cheek. Anger flared inside Axel; _he will pay for this_. He turned back to Hayner; smiling sweetly to truly boost up the condescension. "Oh and I prefer people with blue eyes." Hayner was the epitome of disdain. His previous flirtatiousness discarded in favour of contempt. He snarled up at the redhead, attempting to patronize or intimidate Axel. He succeeded in neither.

"You really are a faggot." _Oh wow, I'm so hurt. Why would you even say something like that considering your own sexual preference?_ Axel continued to grin at the smaller teen. He gave a small salute and a cheeky wink.

"And proud to be. Besides at least I can be in a relationship and not feel the need to run around, searching for any available dick to suck." He felt Roxas softly pawing at his back; whether seeking comfort or to stop Axel from doing anything further, it was not clear.

"So why don't you run on back to Seifer since you clearly can't _see_ nor _appreciate_ the affection directed at you. Midas chases the gold only to find he's lost the real treasure: lost the love of those who once cared for him." Hayner had had enough – he swung at Axel. The swing was fuelled by anger meaning it was executed shoddily making evading the punch easy for ninja Axel. He sidestepped punches, jumped over kicks all without throwing a single punch himself. _I can't fight back; I just have to ware him out. I can't hurt him._ Axel gradually moved himself further from Roxas so that he would not be caught in the fray. The last thing Axel wanted was for his best friend to get hurt.

"How dare you patronize me!" Hayner launched himself at the redhead; the momentum as well as additional weight bringing both of them to the ground where they began grappling at each other: Axel attempting to disentangle himself from the other whilst Hayner was fixated on breaking Axel.

"I only speak the truth and you know it." _I am right; he doesn't appreciate Roxy. Plus he's a sleazy prick._

Seeing that he could not best the redhead physically, Hayner began his verbal assault.

"You are worthless. He doesn't love you. He loves me. And that hurts you doesn't it? Do you feel the pain, you feel it asshole? He will never want you. You are nothing." _Man, I hope Roxy doesn't hear this – Reno would kill me if he found out I ruined his plan. _Axel's momentary lapse of focus gave Hayner the chance to get a hit to his gut. Axel fell to the floor where he was throttled with a barrage of kicks. The worst he would get were bruises since Axel knew how to handle himself in situations such as this. _Internal bleeding would really put a spanner in the works. I just have to sit through this till he gets tired._ If he wanted to Axel could easily overpower Hayner but he was not trying to hurt the other. _I don't have a choice…_

"Why is Axel letting him get away with saying that stuff?" Roxas turned to Zexion who had appeared shortly after Axel having followed the red head from the café.

Zexion gave Roxas a look that was both questioning and disdainful; as if he had just asked what one plus one was.

"He has to." The blonde looked over at the slate haired teen - Zexion's visible eye burned into him; scorning him.

"What do you mean, 'he has to'?"

"Well you don't like people badmouthing your boyfriend, do you? Anyone who says anything against him gets shut out by you for weeks. Axel can't take that. He hates letting you down. It physically hurts him to have no contact with you. He'd rather have no pride and have the shit beat out of him than lose you; even for a moment." He paused; now looking Roxas straight in the face.

"But it's not like you care; else you wouldn't put him through that." The conviction held in his voice would have made psychopaths cave in. What he said was true and he knew it – there is no way to revoke the truth.

"I-I didn't know." The blonde suddenly found his shoes intriguing; avoiding the acid burn of the older teen's gaze. Roxas shuffled uncomfortably; he had not meant to hurt his friend. He did not even know what he did would hurt Axel. Axel had been his rock; his source of comfort; through thick and thin. He didn't want to hurt nor lose Axel. He was too infatuated with Hayner; as his brother had told him time and time again, he was 'too far up Hayner's ass.'

"Of course you didn't. He didn't want you to." Staring down at his scuffed trainers, something finally clicked in Roxas' mind. He had the long awaited epiphany: he had been a dick to everyone who genuinely cared about him whilst he pursued the affection of an asshole. He was a stupid twat.

_How dare that twat hurt Axel!_ Roxas wanted to help the redhead but knew he had little to no chance in being helpful; so he did the next best thing: shouted the go ahead to Axel.

"Axel! Beat the shit out of that prick!"

_Wait, did Roxy just tell me to beat up Hayner? No I must be delusional. Even if he did…..it doesn't matter._

"What's the matter Axe? Kick his ass, or do you need help?" _Ok I'm not delusional; I thought he 'loved' Hayner? What is going on?_ Axel caught sight of Zexion who was stood a few paces away; silently offering assistance. _No way is he getting involved; he can throw a punch sure but he'd be killed by this guy. Besides, I got this._

Pulling himself slightly off of the ground, Axel swiftly swung his legs in an arc along the floor. Hayner fell after his legs were taken out. Now with the upper hand, Axel stood poised for a counter-attack: he wretched the blonde from the ground, simultaneously swinging his fist into the other's gut. The hit made contact causing a choking noise to gurgle from Hayner's mouth whilst he doubled over in pain. Axel quickly followed up the hit by bringing his knee up to collide with Hayner's chin. The blonde seemed dazed; _possibly a concussion. Sheesh this guy really can't take a hit. Right he's done; he can't take anymore._ Axel was a good fighter but did not go searching for a brawl. Roxas stepped up to the broken Hayner_: I think I'm going to leave._ Axel began to backtrack out of the alley but was apprehended by Zexion, Demyx and Xion. Rude stood behind them; clearly trying to assess what was happening. _I don't want to hear this! My heart can't take anymore!_

"Hayner, I love you." At those words, burning pain erupted in Axel's chest; pulsing with his dying heart. "But, you have exploited me for the last time. I now clearly see that you do not care for me. And that I have come to disregard those who do. So…" Axel still could not face his friend. Confusion now mixing with the pain inside him as Roxas took a deep breath. "We are over, Hayner." He turned away, walking up to Axel. "I'm sorry. I have put you through such torment without even considering how much it must hurt you; thank you for being my best friend." The redhead nodded. _'Best friend' that's me; nothing more._ He couldn't help but notice the silver lining: he had his friend back. This was why an uncontrollable smirk spread over his face.

* * *

><p>They had left swiftly after; Hayner still panting on the floor. None of them felt like doing much so had disbanded: thus Axel now sat on his bed; recounting his day to Noah. (Unbeknownst to him Reno was eavesdropping from the landing on the other side of his door.) The little fish always seemed to understand Axel as he never swum around whilst being spoken to: <em>lucky me to have such an amazingly bilingual fish. If only I could talk as easily to Roxas about my feelings as I can Noah.<em>

* * *

><p>"Private Baldy; what is your status report?" Rude gripped his head; the beginning of a migraine making itself present. Reno sat in a swivel office chair, facing away from him in a very Bond villain-esque way. All he was missing really was the rabbit.<p>

"Why must you call me that?" The name was immensely derogatory; that was potentially the primary appeal to Reno. The redhead turned and glared at his boyfriend. He sighed. "Party has successfully been infiltrated. Subjects X and D are unaware of our motives; however Subject Z," Reno cleared his throat; "Sexy-Zexy is potentially susceptible to our plan; though I am assured by Fire-Crotch that he is trustworthy and a viable ally." _I can't believe he wants me to refer to his brother by that code name. It's ridiculous. And poor Zexion; he's a good guy but Reno has to insult him like that. It could be worse, he could be Hayner._ "Distraction blonde bimbo has been eradicated by Fire-Crotch; leaving him extradited from the party. Golden Key is now open for advancements from Fire-Crotch. That ends status report, Crimson Devil." Reno chuckled; everything was going as planned.

"The plan is escalating faster than expected thanks to blonde bimbo's extradition; no matter the mission is not endangered. Phase I: Infiltration is complete. Commence Phase II: Manipulation.


End file.
